Promptly Tsuna
by SailorKechara
Summary: 100 drabbles revolving around Tsuna and his extended family. Ratings will vary. Most will be humor.
1. Migraine

**Promptly Tsuna**

**Promptly One**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Series of drabbles based on weekly prompts.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Migraine**

_Plop. Swish. _

_Plop. Swish._

_Sigh._ Tsuna sat at his solid oak desk stamping and stacking papers, again. Stopping the plop-swish routine the brunet picked up a yellow carbon-copy page covered angry blue script.

"Dame-Tsuna, you stopped."

Cringing, the Vongola heir looked up to see his tutor turned step-father turned advisor staring down at him.

_Sigh. _Bringing his right hand up, he massaged the bridge of his nose. "I was reviewing the recent damages by Mukuro and Hibari."

Reaching into a drawer with his left hand, he pulled out an extra-large bottle of pain killers.

"Ah," Reborn started as he pulled a file box of papers from behind his back. "Well, you can add these to your stack then."

Eyes bulging, Tsuna read the label aloud, "Mukuro/Hibari Incident #3512." Looking up he continued, "Reb-" but stopped when he realized he was alone again.

_Sigh._ "Migraine #3512."

_Plop. Swish. _

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) Timeline is TYL from Second Chances.


	2. Knife

**Promptly Tsuna**

**Promptly Two**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Series of drabbles based on weekly prompts.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Knife**

A door closed as a silver-haired teen and his companion entered an apartment while being spied upon.

"Ushishishi… The Prince wants sushi." Belphegor, the knife-wielding assassin announced to his companion, while crouched on the roof of an apartment building across the street.

"You're buying," stated the black-clad baby-form of Mammon floating near Bel's head.

"Kaching… you're greedy." Bel complained as he positioned himself for the jump to the next roof.

"…" His words were met with silence as he leaped. Quickly realizing he had missed judged the distance, he tossed his throwing knives at the next roof. The razor-sharp wires kept him from falling as he braced for impact. Dangling on the side of the building, he could not climb up the deadly wires.

He heard a quite "Mmmm" near his head. Turning his head to the side, he noticed Mammon floating next to him.

_Click. _Mammon began taking pictures of the hanging prince. "Xanxus will pay good money for these."

"Kaching… Stop that and pull the Prince up!"

_Click. _"How much will you pay me?" The illusionist asked.

As payment was agreed upon, Mammon laughed lightly and dismissed his illusion. Bel had landed safely on the other roof.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) Timeline is during the upcoming story Second Chances: RainStorm. I apologize for the lack of Tsuna. I promise he will be in the next one!


	3. Watch

**Promptly Tsuna**

**Promptly Three**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Series of drabbles based on weekly prompts.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Watch**

_Tick. Tock. _

Tsuna, standing alone in the center of the Vongola's engineering room, was rooted to the spot. Frozen, he stared at the object encircling his left wrist while wishing that he wasn't testing it.

_Tick. Tock._

The black and silver wristwatch was a new weapon by Giannini, the Vongola's lead engineer. Gulping, Tsuna touched his activated Vongola Sky Ring to the watch face while bracing for an explosion.

_Click._

Slowly opening eyes that Tsuna hadn't realized were closed; he blinked as the smoke surrounding him began to dissipate.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna fell back, scrambling into the wall behind him. A giant bokkusu-nai no jakku* stood before him. The clown's head rocked to and fro above a large red box.

_Crash!_

"Juudaime!" yelled Gokudera as he crashed through the door. Skidding to a halt, he asked, "N-nani?"

Yamamato strolled in behind Gokudera. Looking around, he called, "Giannini-san?!"

The large engineer walked into his work room, "Nani, Yamamato-san?"

_Silence._

"Eh? That's not a Cielo Gato Negro."

The trio eyed the engineer. Gokudera began pushing his sleeves up and stalking toward the oblivious man, "A Cielo Gato Negro*?!"

"He-he." Giannini shrugged off his mistake. "The watch is a new Bokkusu Heiki,* a Cielo Gato Negro."

Groaning, the trio slumped in defeat. Giannini's weapon tuning is always a disaster.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) Timeline is after Second Chances and Second Chances: RainStorm.

(2) Definitions:

- Bokkusu-nai no jakku: Jack-in-the-box

- Bokkusu Heiki: box weapon

- Jakku (in Japanese) translates to Gato (in Spanish): cat

- Cielo Gato Negro: Black sky cat


	4. Heart

**Promptly Tsuna**

**Promptly Four**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Series of drabbles based on weekly prompts.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Heart**

Tsuna woke to the smell of chocolate. Following his nose, he ended up in the kitchen with his mother.

"Mmm, okaasan, what are you making?" He asked as he walked up behind her.

Nana looked up from the bowl of chocolate she was stirring. "Good morning, Tsu-kun. I'm making a giant chocolate heart for Ren-kun."

Tsuna blinked and looked at the calendar by the refrigerator. "Umm, okaasan…"

"Hmm?" Nana murmured as she returned to her mixing bowl.

Sheepishly, Tsuna replied, "Today is Halloween."

Nana stopped to stare at Tsuna. Grinning she replied, "I'm making chocolate pumpkins for the kids."

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) Timeline is after Second Chances.

(2) Definitions:

- okaasan: mother

(3) Check out my facebook page! www .facebook anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(4) Beta'd by DragonSlayer412. R&R!


	5. Devotion

**Promptly Tsuna**

**Promptly Five**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Series of drabbles based on weekly prompts.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Devotion**

Sitting in class, Gokudera stared at Tsuna's back. Class, as always, was boring. So popping his ear-buds in, he drifted off to sleep as his I Pod sang,_ "I wanna make you feel wanted…"_

_The teen's dreams swept him back to his past._

Gokudera never imagined he could feel whole again. When the truth about his parents came out, he was so heartbroken he wanted to die. Having wandered alone for so long, he had given up hope of ever truly being happy.

Until he met him.

The Vongola heir gave him something to live for. Tsuna did not know the depth of Gokudera's devotion to him. Heck, Gokudera didn't even know himself until recently. The idea of trusting another should have been impossible for him.

Yet he did.

He couldn't tell the brunet his feelings, but he would show him. He would make sure he knew he was needed and wanted. For Gokudera would always call him his boss and friend, his Tenth.

Gokudera wanted to stay by the brunet's side, forever. He knew he would continue to support and protect him, no matter. He knew the value of all that the brunet had already given him; a new life, a reason to live, friends, and family.

So, Gokudera would become the most devoted Right-Hand-Man he could be.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) Timeline is during Second Chances.

(2) This is a re-write of my SongFic Wanted, which is not part of the Second Chances timeline.

(3) Check out my facebook page! www .facebook anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(4) Beta'd by **DragonSlayer412**. R&R!


	6. Time

**Promptly Tsuna**

**Promptly Six**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Series of drabbles based on weekly prompts.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Time**

Tsuna, a Namimori High graduate, was packing for his family's holiday trip to Italy.

_Slam_. "Dame-Tsuna!" followed the sound of the front door closing. Sighing, Tsuna turned from his suitcase towards door.

_Slam_. "Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo yelled again as he crashed through the bedroom door and face-planted on the floor, objects flying from his hair.

Stunned, the graduate could only watch as the ten-year bazooka encased him.

_Poof. _A suit-clad, ten-year older and frazzled Tsuna appeared before Lambo.

"Ga...ma...n," Lambo whispered before breaking into tears.

The Mafia boss moved swiftly, pulling Lambo to him. "Shh, otouto, you're okay."

Looking around the older Tsuna smiled while thinking, 'No kids! A time- out for me… Free time…'

Tsuna hugged his lightning guardian, "Lambo, how about we prepare a surprise for the younger me?"

Lambo looked up, and smiled.

Ten minutes later…

_Poof. _The younger Tsuna found himself standing in the kitchen with his mother, Reborn and Lambo facing him.

Reborn smirked and stated, "Nana is pregnant."

_Plomp_. Tsuna promptly passed out, visions of his family and guardians with their hordes of children over-running the Vongola mansion.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) Timeline is after Second Chances.

(2) Check out my facebook page! www .facebook anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(3) Definitions:

- Gaman: self-control, hold it in

- Otouto: younger brother

(4) Beta'd by **DragonSlayer412**. R&R!


End file.
